destinyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:T3CHNOCIDE/Destiny; Bungie's Next Greatest Endeavor!
For those of you who have been long time fans of the Halo franchise, you may remember that Halo was once the brain child of the critically acclaimed games studio, Bungie. Their noteworthy laid back attitude and innovative imagination had allowed them to create what is today considered one of the top games on the market. After stepping back from the lime light and leaving Halo in the caring hands of 343 Industries, Bungie went quiet; very little information being released as to what they were up too and what they were planning for the time following. But as of yesterday, February 17th 2013, Bungie have officially confirmed the title, story-line, and eventual release of their next greatest next endeavor in a short but stunning ViDoc! Game Play Living up to their famed reputation, Bungie have left gamers in awe once again with their "Pathways Out of Darkness" ViDoc which gave a glimpse into Destiny's universe, with concept art and game-play of the installment with added designer commentary. So finally, after months of speculation from fans, it can now be confirmed that the first installment of the series Bungie are currently working on will be entitled "Destiny". Destiny will be a futuristic first person open world shooter, much like it's predecessor Halo, with an unprecedented take on the genre; incorporating MMO and RPG elements to the game. Players will be able to create their own unique characters and forge their own story through choosing their own class, defeating powerful foes, and earning customizable weapons, armour, and vehicles - including hovercrafts and spaceships! The game appears to consist of multiple worlds with expansive free-roam area allowing for multiple game modes including solo story mode, co-operative solo and competitive multiplayer modes combined with public and social activities - incorporating Bungie's vast experience with successful online competitive gaming, with added help from design teams members originally from design studios responsible for the release of Call of Duty. Story-Line Destiny's story will take place 700 years from now following the golden age of humanity, which was abruptly ended by an unknown cause, in the last safe city on earth. Over head looms the Traveler, a mysterious spherical ship of unknown origin, which lies dormant after expending itself making it's final stand - protecting humanity from almost certain doom. Players will step into the shoes of guardians of this last city, and venture into the wilds as humanity once again attempts to grow and ward off the invasion of a race of aggressive alien beings who are attempting to take the city! Classes There are at least three classes that have been mentioned. The Hunter class, a group of warriors who specialize in long-range combat and stealth; the Titan class, a group of warriors who specialize in heavy weaponry, and maybe heavy armor; and the Warlock class, a group of warriors who wield smaller weaponry, but are able to command magic like abilities gained through the Traveler itself. Maps Players will be able to exit Earth an venture to any planet in the solar system, including Mars, Saturn, Jupiter, etc. Each planet containing a multitude of areas and maps which can be explored. In an FAQ with Bungie and Activision representatives it has also been hinted that there will be space combat as well, in personalized space shuttles - so if you've been looking for interstellar wars similar to that of Battlefront 2, this is your chance! Enemies Destiny will sport an array of different alien species which will be hostile to Humans outside of the City. These include the four armed insect like aliens known only as "The Fallen", the time travelling androids known as the "Vex", and the giant rhino like aliens known as the "Cabal" - which appear to share similarity in size and role as the Hunters from Halo. Release The Destiny series will consist of four titles being released on alternating years, starting with Destiny in 2013 if there are no delays to the design, and the sequels being released in 2015, 2017, and 2019. Downloadable expansions, termed "comets", will also be available for each game the year following its release. The games are currently available for pre-order in selected stores on both the PS3 and the Xbox 360 as platforms - at a price of $59.99 (£44.99). Pathways Out of Darkness Watch the ViDoc for yourself to experience the spectacular world Bungie has created: Concept Art Gallery Citadel.jpg|An alien citadel. Fallen Devil Walker Concept Art.jpg|The Fallen, a race of insect like humanoids. Fireteam.jpg|Human fireteam, comprised of multiple classes. Travelers-rest.jpg|The Traveller in orbit. Vex.jpg|The Vex, a race of time-traveling robots. Guardians.jpg|All three human classes mentioned so far. Category:Blog posts